Silent Night
by Nova-chan
Summary: At Filia's house this Christmas, Xelloss makes it not so much a Silent night... part of my Christmas Hearts series


Silent Night

NoV: This is part of my Christmas Hearts series. This Christmas season, I'm writing a fic for every show I've ever written about (and one I haven't!)

LAGZFXV 

Lina hung all of the Christmas lights delicately on the tree. This year, at least, she was going to have an old-fashioned Christmas.

Of course, if that involved taking over Filia's house and forcing four guests on her for the weekend, then so be it.

Immediately upon arriving on Christmas Eve and after raiding the foodstuffs, Lina handed out jobs, being the great delegate that she was. Gourry and Zelgadis were to put up the decorations outside the house. The crashing noises every now and then were enough to tell Lina that they hadn't killed themselves. She had set Filia to the task of baking cookies, cakes and all sorts of other Christmas goodies. Amelia was aiding Lina with the interior decorations. And, of course, they were all pretty sure that Xelloss was floating around somewhere.

Gradually, Lina's part transformed Filia's house into a "winter wonderland," as Lina had quaintly put it.

Filia had other feelings about the outcome. "Lina! You have successfully destroyed my décor in an hour!"

"What are you talking about?" Lina wanted to know.

"Well, for one thing," Filia said, "that tree you brought into my living room tracked dirt and pine needles all over my carpet. And another thing, garland is not meant to be thrown onto the floor! It should be lightly laid upon the tree. And don't even get me started on the horrible Christmas light display outside!"

"Hey, Filia, relax!" Gourry exclaimed. "Have a cookie!"

Filia snapped to attention then, beginning to notice the burning smell. "My cookies are burning!" she wailed, running into the kitchen.

Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia and Gourry ran after her when her desperate scream came from the other room. The four came upon an interesting scene: Filia reaching slowly up her skirt, fury pouring off of her like steam; Xelloss standing in front of the oven in a pink apron, holding up the tray of cookies, and saying, "Saved 'em!"

"My cookies!" was the last thing Xelloss heard before the ebony weapon slammed into his face, and he flew through the wall.

Filia delicately caught the tray of cookies, scoffing at the fallen mazoku.

"Cool! They're shaped like candy canes!" Gourry exclaimed, grabbing a handful of the smoking cookies.

"Gourry, no!" Filia yelled, slapping his hand. Gourry dropped the cookies and stuck his hand in his mouth, as Filia continued her rant, "That filthy monster probably infected these cookies with his evil! You don't want to become a mindless zombie, bent to perform the will of that piece of garbage, do you?

"…..would I get cookies?" Gourry wondered, innocently.

"All you want, Gourry," Xelloss said, dusting himself off. "Yare, yare, Madame Filia. I think you're losing your touch!"

"Get out of my house, you demon!" She swung at him again, this time missing.

"Well, I'll see you all in a few," Xelloss said, elusively, disappearing.

Filia sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands. "Oh, I hate him sooo much!" she whined. "I'll have to scrub every inch of my kitchen! There's no telling what he touched!"

"There, there, Filia-san," Amelia said, comfortingly, helping the priestess to her feet. "I'll help you give the whole house a good scrubbing first thing in the morning. For tonight, why don't we just fix up some cocoa and relax?"

Filia conceded with Amelia and brought out a boiling pot to make cocoa in.

"Okay," Lina said, "Zel and Gourry, come help me decorate the staircase."

LAGZFXV 

Amelia poured six glasses of piping hot sugary cocoa. Filia went right behind her, placing a handful of marshmallows into each cup. She paused when she came across the sixth cup.

"Miss Amelia?" Filia wondered. "Why did you pour six glasses of cocoa? There are only five of us."

Amelia froze. She had sub-consciously poured a glass for Xelloss. Surely, this would send Filia into a rage.

"Well, I—" Amelia began, trying to think up an excuse.

But, suddenly, she was saved from having to lie when the front door was flung open. Val came in, carrying a traveling bag. "Mom? It's me! Surprise!"

Filia gasped ecstatically, recognizing the voice of her adopted son immediately. "Valterria!" she squealed in delight, running toward the front door. She all but tackled him into a hug. "I can't believe you're home for Christmas!"

"Well, I wasn't going to leave you all alone during the holidays," he explained. "Nice decorations, by the way."

Lina's head poked around the corner. "Why, thank you Val," she said, sweetly. "I took the liberty of fixing this place up for your mom!"

Gourry walked into the living room. "I helped too!"

Amelia, with Zelgadis in tow, strolled into the room, carrying a steaming cup of cocoa. "Hello, Val-san!" she greeted, excitedly, handing him the cup.

"Thanks," he said. "I didn't expect to see you all here!"

"Well," Zel said, "we just sort of invaded."

Val smiled at someone in the back of the room. "Mom," he said, "I'm glad that you and Uncle Xelloss are finally getting along!"

Filia quickly followed his gaze to the priest sitting atop the staircase railing. "Namagomi!!" she shrieked, swinging wildly with her mace. She destroyed two vases, part of Gourry's blue cape, and the entire flight of stairs in her rampage.

Xelloss giggled and said, "I'll come back when you're feeling better!" He disappeared. 

Filia, with an eerie calm, replaced her weapon, and walked hand-in-hand with her son into the kitchen, murmuring a story about her prize-winning garden.

LAGZFXV

Val got up in the middle of the night to grab a bite to eat. He sneaked slowly down what used to be the stairs and into the kitchen.

After snacking on half of a cheese sandwich, he went into the living room to look out the window and see if it was still snowing.

He glanced at the couch to see a charming scene. Zelgadis leaned against one armrest, with Amelia's head lying on his chest. On the other end, Gourry was somewhat snoring, draping his arm around Lina, whose head lay on his shoulder.

Val smiled. Those four were made (respectively) for each other. He blew out the two candles lighting the room and went back upstairs.

When he passed by Filia's bedroom, he decided to peek inside and check on her. Slowly, he creaked open the door, and rested his eyes on her bed.

Val had to stifle a laugh. If his mom woke up now and saw Xelloss snuggled up next to her, they'd have to build a new house when she destroyed the one they were in now.

"Merry Christmas, Xelloss," Val whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Xelloss said.

Filia's eyes snapped open and she screamed, "Namagomi!!"

Well, Val thought, so much for a "silent night"……


End file.
